kurokonobasukefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Нэш Голд-младший
|job = Капитан |gender = Мужской |age = 18 |height = 190 см (6' 3") |weight = 82 кг (181 футов) |birthday = 4 июля, Рак |blood type = AB (IV) |team = Команда Джаббервок |position = Разыгрывающий Защитник |talent = Великолепное владение мячом Маскировка движений Глаза Дьявола Максимально выверенные движения Глаз демона |first appearance manga = Экстра Игра (1 глава)‏‎ |first appearance anime =Баскетбол Куроко: Последняя игра |anime voice =Хикару Мидорикава }} Нэш Голд Младший (ナッシュゴールドジュニア, Nash Gold Jr.) - один из антагонистов в сиквел-манге Баскетбол Куроко "Экстра Игра". Он является капитаном знаменитой стритбольной команды Джаббервок, которая сыграла против игроков Поколения Чудес, а также Куроко и КагамиЭкстра Игра (1 глава), Стр 38. На матчах играет на позиции разыгрывающего защитника. Также известен под кличкой "Чародей". Внешность У Голда светлые средней длины волосы, а также двойной пирсинг в левом ухе. У него также есть татуировки (на левой стороне шеи и левой руке). Относительно своего возраста и амплуа в игре Нэш имеет достаточно высокий рост и крепкое телосложение. На играх носит форму под номером 4. Личность Голд имеет двойственную личность. Он совершенно спокоен, вежлив и даже обаятелен. Но как игрок он жестокий, грубый и, возможно, самый амбициозный в команде. Его высокомерие полностью унижает противостоящую команду Strky и вызывает ярость у тех, кто видел, как он плюнул на руку Касаматсу . Вместо того, чтобы ответить ему на рукопожатие. Также Голд называет японский народ обезьянами, советуя им отказаться от баскетбола и убить себя. Потому что он думает, они слишком высокого мнения о себе и своей команде. Нэш не отступил от Кагеторы Айдо, который бросил ему вызов. Кроме того, он имеет более темную индивидуальность, когда становится серьезным. Это можно увидеть, когда он открыл «Глаз Белиала». Голд становится более высокомерным, говоря, что даже Бог не может победить его. Несмотря на его плохое отношение, Нэш признает, что команда Vorpal Swords была более сильной, в то время как Сильвер был в ярости. Сюжет Впервые в сюжете Нэш Голд появляется в Экстра Игре. Он прибывает в аэропорт Токио вместе с остальными из команды, где его встречают журналисты и фотографы. Когда Сильвер нагло разговаривает с одной из женщин-интервьюеров, Нэш Голд также вступает в разговор, советуя всем придти на матч и посмотреть как они играют.Экстра Игра (1 глава), Стр. 8 Голд, Сильвер и остальные из Джаббервок встречаются с Кагеторой - их официальным гидом. После осмотра достопримечательностей они навещают Кабаре-клуб, который после их ухода находился в ужасном состоянии. Джаббервок vs Strky Нэша]] В день матча команда Нэша прибывает на площадку в довольно приподнятом настроении. С самых первых минут матча Джаббервок полностью контролирует ход игры. При дриблинге Нэш мастерски ведет матч, а на его опеку выходит Касаматсу. Нэш ведет мяч с молниеносной скоростью, насмехаясь над своим оппонентом. Внезапно мяч в его руках будто исчезает, как по волшебству, перед самым выпуском передачи его в сторону товарища по команде. Последний ловит пас и забивает.Экстра Игра (1 глава), Стр. 22 На всем протяжении матча игроки команды Джаббервок ведут себя нагло и вызывающе, смотря с высока на своих оппонентов. Аомине, Кагами, а также остальные баскетболисты, которые смотрят трансляцию матча отмечают, что игровой стиль Даббервока - полностью подавляет и унижает из соперников, делая их совсем ничтожными. А это только отталкивает зрителей.Экстра Игра (1 глава), Стр. 25 Наконец матч заканчивается со счетом 86 - 6, что знаменует победу команды Нэша. Публика поражена не только их поведением, но и уровнем силы. Касаматсу подходит к Нэшу Голду для финального дружеского рукопожатия и в то же время к нему подходит журналист, спрашивая о его впечатлениях по прошедшему матчу. Нэш отвечает, что его тошнит от такой слабой игры, а японские баскетболисты вообще больше похожи на обезьян с мячом. Затем он просто пренебрежительно плюет в протянутую руку Касаматсу, советуя всем из команды соперников или убиться, или бросить играть в баскетбол.Экстра Игра (1 глава), Стр. 28 Кагетора Айда возмущен поведением Нэша и остальных из его команды, поэтому предлагает тому поучаствовать в матче-реванше через неделю против его собственной сборной. Нэш с насмешкой принимает вызов. Джаббервок vs Vorpal Swords Способности Нэш обладает высоким умением ведения мяча, из-за чего ему была дана кличка "Чародей". Прекрасно владеет техникой дриблинга и передачи мяча, применяя своеобразную иллюзию исчезновения мяча. Его навыки позволяет легко ввести в заблуждение соперника и помогают ему. например, передать мяч за спиной не глядя. Его умение заставлять мяч исчезать схоже с навыком "перенаправления мяча" от Тецуя Куроко, при котором внимание оппонента акцентируется на что-либо еще. По словам Химуро, способности Нэша и остальных игроков его команды находятся на уровне представителей Поколения Чудес или, возможно, даже выше.Экстра Игра (1 глава), Стр. 19. Голд обладает и другими навыками, которые могут сдерживать своих противников, в том числе «Императорский глаз Акаши» и «Идеальная ритмичная игра». Он совершает их, используя свою удивительную ловкость рук во время дриблинга и прохождения. And also by covering passing courses which prevents the offense from gaining momentum. Он продемонстрировал это, не позволяя Акаши вместе со своими товарищами по команде войти в Зону. Кагетора сказал, что Нэш, скорее всего, получил свое мастерство через многократное тщательное обучение в молодом возрасте с мастерским тренером. Превосходные баскетбольные навыки Техника Нэша на уровень превосходит всех других игроков. Подтверждение этому является не только его мастерство в стритбольных финтах, скоростном дриблинге и ловких распасовок. Нэш вообще, как баскетбольный игрок, абсолютный профессионал. Против его движений не смогли защититься даже Кагами, Аомине, Акаши и Мидорима, с учётом того, что последние двое упали на паркет, под напряжением высококлассных навыков. Маскировка движений Когда игрок готовиться сделать быстрое движение или освободить большое количество энергии, прямо перед тем, как это произойдет, возникает небольшое количество кинетической энергии переходящее в движение. Это именуется как предварительное действие. Но, как правило, реакция оппонента всегда будет немного запоздалой. Игроку необходимо динамично реагировать на любые движения соперника, тем более, если ты не способен на это, то ты окажешься во власти противника. Нэш способен почти полностью избавиться от предварительных действий, тем самым, не давая оппоненту даже приблизительно понять что он намеревается сделать. Таким образом, на те движение которые маскирует Нэш почти невозможно отреагировать. И это касается не только действующего оппонента Нэша, но и для всех кто видит игру. Со стороны кажется, что мяч "телепортируется". Это даёт Голду неимоверное преимущество. Так, к примеру, Нэш способен отдавать сквозные передачи (передача игнорирующая защиту) которые, по раздумкам Хьюги, бесполезна защита. Но помимо обыкновенных передач, Голд способен маскировать и другие действия, такие как кроссовер, переход к броску, проход, и другие. Однако, Акаши всё таки смог остановить такую маскировку действий Глазами Императора. Глаза Дьявола thumb|157x157px|Нэш отдает пас с помощью Глаз Дьявола Глаза Дьявола - это особая способность предвидеть будущее всех игроков на площадке, иными словами, Нэш способен предвидеть как развернется абсолютно вся игра. thumb|150px|Нэш блокирует Аомине, предвидев его бросок Глаза Нэша превосходят в предвидении будущего Акаши не только тем, что он способен увидеть будущее всех игроков, но и тем, что он определено "глубже" видит будущее. Таким образом он смог обмануть Глаза Императора и обыграть Акаши в проход. Затем показав силу Глаз Дьявола, которые в тот момент предвидели исход игры, Нэш смог отдать заранее передачу игроку который только избавился от опеки. Мощь данной способности настолько сильна, что даже идеально командная работа бесполезна. Зная исход всей игры, Нэш смог моментально заблокировать Аомине, когда тому была отдана элитная передача от Акаши,. А в атаке он смог увернутся от блока Кагами, и намеренно заставил его сфолить на себе. Таким образом, в атаке его броски не заблокировать, пасы не перехватить, в защите бесполезно пытаться забить, несмотря на всю командную работу. Но даже несмотря на такую подавляющую силу, которую продемонстрировал Нэш, Акаши всё же смог на последних минутах противостоять Нэшу. * Широкое поле зрения: С помощью Глаза Дьявола он способен видеть всю площадку. Голд легко может видеть дырки в обороне, он показал это, когда без движений передал пас своему товарищу Нику, что даже не заметил Мидорима. Проще говоря, используя свой Глаз Дьявола, Голд может сразу же сделать пас в тот момент, когда тот предсказывает, что его товарищ по команде открыт. Голд может сделать это, не глядя на свою цель, на что не способен Императорский Глаз Акаши. Также видение Голда покрывает его слепые зоны, так как он смог удвоить сцепление с манекена в проломе, заманив фол от Кагами, чтобы создать трёхочковый бросок. Also Gold's vision covers his blind spots, as he was able to double clutch from a dunk into a layup while drawing in the foul from Kagami to create a three-point play. * Ankle Break Dribble: Like Akashi, Gold can perform the Ankle Break, a high-level speed dribble that disrupts his opponent's balance and makes them stumble to the ground. This situation occurs when the opponent's center of gravity is on their pivot leg while they're turning. Players collapsing due to this rarely occurs under normal circumstances. However, with his Belial Eye, Gold can predict the moment his opponent is unbalanced, allowing him to perform this technique with little difficulty. * 'Double Clutch: '''Gold can also perform a Double Clutch, a technique where the player with the ball initially goes for a layup or dunk but then switches the ball from one hand to the other then make a layup. The purpose is to deceive the defender, making them think you were going for a dunk or a layup. When Gold uses this technique in conjunction with his Belial Eye he can easily predict the movements of the defender and draw in fouls while making the shot. Максимально выверенные движения In the last minutes in the fourth quarter against Team Vorpal Swords, Gold is shown to be capable of switching from movements that use flashy tricks to a refined orthodox style that doesn't waste any moves. When Gold utilizes every aspect of his game such as his technique, speed, and power; he is next to unstoppable to defeat. One can almost say that he is in his "true form". In this state, he could dribble past the other Akashi, perform an ankle break on Midorima and most of all overpower Кагами – who was in the Зона at the time – for a dunk.Экстра Игра (8 глава), Стр. 17 Интересные факты *Голд очень схож с игроком НБА Стивом Нэшем. У них общие имена, вес, рост и позиция на площадке. **However, from what he have shown based on his play style, it can be said that he is based on the former NBA player Bob Cousy instead. In addition to play style, the two also share similar nicknames; Gold is the "Magician" while Bob Cousy is "The Houdini of the Hardwood". **While there has been no NBA player with a surname of Gold, LA Lakers' uniform does feature golden color for their primary home uniform as well as purple for away uniforms, which is the team where Nash finished his playing career. *Согласно визуальной фанкниге "Bright Colors": **Его девиз: ''Кто не успел тот опоздал. **Любимая еда - пицца с морепродуктами. **Его хобби: яхтинг. **Особый навык - бокс.Визуальная Фанкнига "Bright Colors" Ссылки Навигация en:Nash Gold Jr. Категория:Персонажи Категория:Игроки Категория:Капитаны Категория:РЗ Категория:Команда Джаббервок Категория:Требуется Перевод